Factory of terror
by zammap
Summary: The five children enter the factory and find that it's not a very pleasent place. One by one they all die, and it's no accident. Soon Charile is left alone in the factory trying to stay alive and find his grandfather, if he is still alive.
1. Enter the factory

The factory of terror

The five children and their adults entered into the courtyard questionably just as the voice told them to. From there they could see the factory at a closer glance, a glance which would become closer in due time. It looked very much the same like other factories just larger. It had tall smoke stacks all in a row, small side buildings which all connected to the main building. The windows were tiny and tinted black reflecting the sun away from the factory. But the children's hopes were kept up, candy was inside.

The silence beckoned them closer to the main entry way until a small voice called out from behind them "Heh. where are you guys going?"

The guest turned around and saw a tall figure standing in the shadows of a small doorway on their left. "You won't get in from there, that's for sure."

The children ran to the dark figure, their parents following slowly behind. But then suddenly the door closed and the lucky kids were left in the dark building. That's when the parents started to run to the door and looked at it questionably.

"Children are innocent," came the voice on the loudspeaker, "they know not what they do. But can I trust the smart ones, like you?"

The adults stared at the door unknowing of what to do.

"Leave all camera, phones and large bags at the lobby. They will be cared for until the tour is over."

But the truth was that they did not bring none of the such. In fact they hadn't ever thought about bringing those items.

The door slowly crept open and stood haft way. 'It's just for safety' they thought, 'everything's all right'. And so they walked into the small door, one by one, and found themselves in a extremely long corridor lighted ever so dim that they could not see what lied on the other end. Their children were huddled in a group near the door, they too were confused.

In the distance they heard foots steps walking down the tiled floor. Soon they saw the same dark figure appear in the hall before them. Then he stopped. "Welcome my little friends," he's voice rang into the hall, "Welcome to the factory." 


	2. Man in red

Factory of Terror

Man in red

He was an interesting man that Willy, Very pale and tall. He wore such old clothes, a topper and a velvet tail coat. He rubbed his candy cane as he stared at the guest. What a crazy smile.

"How great to have you here." His voice cracked. "Come along now, we've no time to lose... dear no. No time at all!"

Mr. Teevee stepped forward. "Are you Mr. Wonka?"

The stranger mechanically turned to the little man, "Who else would I be? The question is 'who are you?'"

"I'm Mike's father." He put a hand to the boy's shoulder which he shook off.

Wonka walked over to the group talking wide steps. He picked up Mike's hand and shook it ever so hard. He then turned to the rest.

The plump boy shyly stepped forward, "Augustus... gloop." he held out his filthy hand which was grasp by the hard rubbery one.

"Augustus!" Wonka nearly shouted. "My dear boy good to see you! And that must be your mother!" He indicated the plump women behind him.

Then the young girl in the mink stood forward, "Veruca Salt." She smiled holding out her hand.

After they had all met Wonka they felt there was no need to fear him, even with his odd gestures and uncalled for quotes. And as he was about to turn around and take them down the hall Mr. Salt raised a question.

"Mr. Wonka. Where can we put our coats? It's dreadfully hot in here."

"Why, anywhere you like. Does it really matter?"

"No coat hangers?"

"None. No need of one."

"Wonka," started Mike, "Why is it so hot here? It's too hot even without the coat." He threw his onto the floor.

"I have to keep it warm, my workers must have extreme heat. They simply hate the cold. They'd die if they ever went out side."

"Who are the workers?" asked Augustus, but he was simply ignored.

Wonka led the group quickly down the corridor every now and then saying something to them "That's the way." "Good." "Come on then." "Here we go." "Don't fall behind, we wouldn't want that now." " "Come on!" "Get a move on!"

Suddlenly he turned left and it seemed he had disappeared into the darkness. The group came to a wall and they found that the corridor turned also to the left, and there they saw Wonka hurrying along. They following until they had to turn another left, then a right, and a left, until they no longer could remember their path back to the door. Every now and then they would see great iron doors and heavy locks swinging from them, standing silently in the dark hall as if it had never been open in years. And slowly they began to notice the ground becoming steeper and steeper.

"We're going under ground." Wonka called ahead of them. "All the important rooms are under the surface, deep down into the ground. Down and Down."

"Why underground?" asked Mr. Salt.

Wonka became silent before giving his answer, "More room."

They followed some more until at last he stopped. Before him stood a tall metal door. "Chocolate room" 


	3. Little playfull men

Factory of Terror

Little playful men

"It's a little person! It's a little man!"

The guest looked up across the river.

"She's right grandpa! It is a little man!"

Grandpa Joe fixed his glasses on his face and leaned forward. "What odd little people. They're red..."

"There's two of them!"

"There's more then two! One, two, three, four, five."

"They look ghastly."

"What are they doing?"

"Where do they come form?"

"Who are they?"

Now everyone was crowded near the river bank and the little red men would giggle and grin as they worked.

"Aren't they fantastical?" Asked Wonka.

"They're no higher then my knee!"

"They're bald."

Every now and then one of the little men would jump up and down, giggling and laughing at the attention. The tiny wings on their backs fluttered and their tailed whipped around. One of them pointed across the river at Augustus and whispered to the others, then they burst into laughter.

"They're not real people at all." Charile said.

"Of course they're real people!" Wonka said, "They're Oompa-Loompas."

"Oompa-Loompas?"

"Where did they come from?"

"From the Earth, from the Oompa caves." Answered Wonka.

"The Oompa caves?"

"It's a deep dank cave far below the ground." started Wonka, "I found it when I was digging. It was some years ago that I started the new plans for the factory and my plans needed for more room. But with the lack of money I figured I could make more stories. Law states that I own this land, all the air above it, and all the dirt below it. So I started digging with a drill by myself. It was long hard work and I made little progress. And after some time I broke into a cave, the Oompa cave. That's where they lived. And oh how I felt sorry for them, the poor things were starving. Things don't grow much underground and they lived on algae and bugs. All with a beastly taste, but not as bad as the glow worms. Yuck!

"Then I found out that they liked sweets. It being the only thing I could feed them at the time, they ate it any ways. So I asked their leader if they could work for me in return for candy and a place to live (would you want to live in a cave?). Boy were they pleased. So I took them all up here and they helped complete the factory. Now they work on the candy and help produce them.

"They are wonderful workers. They all speak english now. They love to dance and sing. I must warn you though they are rather mischievous, always making jokes."

"Nooooo!"

The group turned and found Augustus splashing in the chocolate river, and then he went under.

"Augustus!" Screamed his mother. "Help him! He's drowning!"

Wonka hoped up and down waving his walking stick, "He's dirtying the chocolate!"

"Get him out!" She yelled.

Soon the large form of the boy popped up to the top of the river and floated slowly down with the current. The group stared at the unmoving body. Wonka pushed the guest away from the bank, "Lets just walk away, now, don't look kids." Then he called out in some unknown language, a small deep roar. One of the Oompa-Loompas came to him and bowed. He grinned showing off his sharp little teeth.

"Now listen to me!" Shouted Wonka looking down at the little devil, "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the office and tell her to wait for me. Give her some snacks as she waits. Get the others to fish the boy out and set the filter on the river."

The Oompa-Loompa exploded into a rain of laughter.

"Oh do be quite." said Wonka. "Good bye Mrs. Gloop, I'll be seeing you later. Good Bye! Good Bye!"

He turned to the group, "Good bye..." he said under his breath. 


	4. Only Gum

Factory of Terror 

A/N: I got a spell checker and I've replaced the other chapters, they should be updated shortly. Sorry for that. The problem is that most free spell checkers don't work or the good ones last a week.

* * *

Only Gum.

The children ran around stopping at each machine, wondering what each one made, their parents following slowly behind pondering the same thoughts. They felt more comfortable here as the Oompa-Loompa's where not allowed in there. Some mixers where labeled but they still didn't understand what they were. Soon they all branched out by themselves to look at what they each pleased them. back in the corner of the room stood a tall saucepan, humming quitely which drew the attention of Violet.

"Interesting, huh?"

She turned and found Wonka leaning on one of the short barrels. He walked over to her and opened the lid. "It's the mixer to a very special gum, you know." He closed the lid and picked up a piece which was already done that was lying on a tray beside it. "Never gets hard, never grows watery. It remains the same soft piece no matter how much you chew it." He looked over the piece in his purple glove.

"What doe sit taste like?" She said with a mouth full of gum.

"Blueberry. Very good flavor when you're chewing for a rather long time."

"Can I have a piece? Is it ready?"

Wonka grinned. "Sure. If you want."

The group followed Wonka down another long corridor, this one more strongly lighted, more so that it made them feel naked. And what a maze of a place it was, so many doors, so many paths. Every now and then Wonka would open a door and show the guest what laid inside. Marshmellow pillows, lickable wallpaper, hot icecream. But they only went into the room for a few moments before they were dragged out by Wonka. The more they went the more wonders they saw.

"Mother," Voilet moaned, "My stomach fells bad."

"I bet it's from all that candy dear." Said her mother.

"Or maybe it's that gum," added grandpa Joe, "Chewing something for that long can trick the belly, you know."

"Oh." She moaned again.

"Oh dear, look at you!" Her mother cried, "You're turning blue, take a deep breath now."

Wonka made off down the corridor ahead of them, "Come along now, far too much to see-"

And then she exploded, the burst ripped her body in haft and left the walls covered in blood. The children shrieked and ran down the hall away from the mess, followed by their parents. Wonka turned around and lead Mrs. Beauregarde, Veruca, Mike, and Mr. Teevee around the corridor maze until they met up with the other heft of the group who were crowed in a dead end near the Chocolate milk cows door. The parents were trying to clam their child as they cried in their arms.

"Now kids," said Wonka once every body was together, "lets all clear our minds and try to forget what just happened-"

"But Wonka! My daughter!"

"Mrs. Beauregarde, I'm very sorry, she must had touched something in the inventing room, I told everyone not to for a reason."

The grown women started crying uncontrollably, "But- She- Violet." her tears ran down her face mixing with the blood that had splashed there.

Wonka took the women by the shoulder, "I what the rest of you to wait in the jelly bean room," he pointed to the room at their left, "I'm going to have a small word with Voilet's mother, try to clam her down."

The group stepped into the room and waited. Veruca was still crying, her father and Mr. Teevee were trying to still her. Mike was exploring the room and taking bits of the Jelly. Grandpa Joe sat down on a giant bean, trying to shake of the horrible feeling of seeing a girl explode from the inside. Charlie didn't feel lucky anymore.

Veruca shirked and the others ran to her. An eyeball was stuck to her dress and they tried to take it off with a napkin. But Charile was far too distracted to care about her. He sat down and faced the door, waiting for Wonka to come and bring them out of the horrible place, to bring him back home so he could try to forget, just as Wonka had told him to do.

Slowly and quitely the door opened and a purple rubber glove appeared. It pointed to Charlie and beckoned him closer. The boy got up and looked over to the others. They were far to busy and took no notice of him, and when he turned back to the door the hand was telling him "No, come alone.

Charlie crept to the door and slipped through into the corridor where he found himself alone. he was frightened by how quite it was without the others, yet there still hung that consent hum of busy machines. He looked around and found the gloved hand resting at the corner of the turn ahead of him, and it beckoned him once again. He followed down the hall and turned left to find the corridor empty. From afar he could hear crying. He walked down and found one of the doors open just a small crack. He looked in a found Wonka sitting across Mrs. Beauregarde, talking to her, some agreement of some such. Clearly he was with her the whole time and he found that there was no need to disturb them. Charlie turned to go back to the jelly bean room and once he was outside the room he hear a knock to his left. There, the same gloved hand, beckoning him.

Now Charlie was rather confused at the quickness of Mr. Wonka and almost ran to the corner. He turned right and found the red tail coat fly past down to the left of the other corner. He followed quickly and turned again, but stopped at the site before him. It was the corridor where Violet had exploded in, her body laid like a doll on two different part of the tiled floor. Five of six Oompa-Loompas where drinking and eating the mess unaware of the boys presence as he run away.


	5. A good nut

Factory of Terror

* * *

A GOOD Nut 

"So, Mr. Salt, I heard you were in the nut business." Wonka said as he led the much smaller group down the corridor.

"Yes, I am."

"Would you care to take a visit to the nut room then?"

"Why sure, I guess that would brighten things up... a tad."

The host brought them down a few halls and found the door. The guest went inside to find it full of squirrels. But it was such a tiny room and some of the creatures had to share a stool. The large pipes, clanking and humming, poured out nuts into small blows. They bowed low from the ceiling and could hit a person over the head if they had entered fully.

"Why is the room so small?" Aked Mike, who was in fact small enough for the room not to be a bother to him.

"Squirrels like small spaces, makes them fell comfortable. Larger areas scare them. They must be comfortable if they must peel nuts all day."

"Why squirrels, why not use-"

"Ahhh!"

Everyone heard the familiar shriek of Veruca, as one of the small animals crawled up her dress. "Get it off me."

Wonka pointed to her suit, "It must be the mink, they don't like it. Take it off."

"But it's MINE!" She screamed as another squirrel jumped up from the room. Fearing the worst Mr. Teevee stepped out from the room into the hall way.

"Princess, just take the mink off and leave."

"Ahhh!" Now nearly the whole hoard of the creatures had leaped onto her and set her off balance, tipping her over the gate and into the small pit between the stools.

"Oh! Get her out of there!" yelled Mr. Salt.

Wonka pulled out a set of keys, and started fiddling around with the lock, "Don't worry, sir. What harm can they do. They've all been," here Wonka checked another key, "shot for rabies so she'll be all right." Then he tried another key. "They're trained squirrels, they can't do anything to her."

"What ARE they doing to her?" Mr, Salt leaned over the gate. The animals had pinned the girl down and one of them was knocking on her head.

Wonka looked up at them, "Well, they're trained to check the nuts to see if they are good. They give them a small tap and if it's hallow they know it's a bad nut."

"Is she a bad nut?"

Wonka glanced over at the hoard. "I think... I think they think that she's... a good nut. Well after all people's head don't make hallow sounds."

Mr. Salt slowly turn to Wonka, "And what do they do to the good nuts?"

"Er... take the shell off."

"Nooooooooaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Tiny claws pulled on soft skin until they bled, and the outer layer of her body was pulled off, little by little, into small shreds. Charlie, Grandpa Joe, and Mike all ran out the room at the first sign of blood. The squirrels didn't leave her until every bit of skin had been removed from her form so that all was left was the raw bleeding muscle holding together her body on the floor, surrounded by a great puddle of blood.

Mr. Salt grabbed Wonka by the collar and pushed him to the wall. "You KNEW this would happen you sick bastard! You knew the others would die too! Why did you bring us here? Why are you doing this to poor innocent children! Why, damn it!"

Wonka grinned under the man's face, a man who also got what he wanted. "You best be careful yourself Mr. Salt," he gasped, "You have the same sent as your daughter does."

Mr. Salt let himself take a glance behind him where the hoard was waiting, staring with their dark little eyes, sniffing the air. The man shoved the crazed man before letting him go. But now that he had parted from their master the squirrels took the chance to lunge over the gate, and some through it, at the man in leather shoes. His yelp was heard down the corridor where the remainder of the guest peered over the corner at the closed door.

Grandpa Joe was the first to speak, "Where's Willy Wonka?"

The others looked around and found that they hadn't seen him, or heard, the host walk out the room as the door slammed shut.

"I say," started Mr. Teevee, "that we get out of here. Find a way out while that madman is far away."

"But how do we know that he wont follow us?" asked Charile.

"Let's just hope he was in the nut room. Let's just hope."


	6. The Elevator

The factory of Terror

The Elevator

The guest wondered the halls in a hopeless attempt that they could find their way out. What made it even worst was that each corridor looked the same, and the only way they could figure out that they had walked down the same one was if they saw a door they recognized. They remained silent with their ears peeled open for the sound of quick footsteps on the tiles.

"We've been walking around for hours," muttered Mike, "There's no way out. We can't even find the stairs."

"There has to be stairs," Whispered Grandpa Joe ahead of him, "How else could Wonka move about the factory?"

"Maybe by an Elevator." said Charlie as he stopped.

"What?" Grandpa Joe turned around and saw his grandson standing before a great glass door.

Mr. Teevee sighed with joy, "Great! We're saved!"

Charlie pressed the lone button beside the door which caused the door to open and they all stepped inside. They found themselves surrounded by hundreds of buttons on each of the three walls and a few on the ceiling too.

"The factory can't have this many floors!" moaned Mike.

"It doesn't," said Charlie, "They lead to rooms, look 'Rock candy mines', 'Fizzy Lemonade Swimming pools'."

"Oh dear, too many rooms." Grandpa Joe took a look around him.

"Well, let's just think," started Mr. Teevee, "We all know how to get out the factory through the Chocolate room right. So all we have to do is find the button to the Chocolate room and we'll be free."

"Right, now lets find that button!" Exclaimed Joe and the four started to search for the room.

EXPLODING CANDY

RED CHOCOLATE

BRAIN CANDY

EATABLE CATS

GROWING CANDY

TELEVISION ROOM

Mike did a double check. Indeed, Wonka did have a Television room. With the same unthoughtful reflexes he used when he played with his video games he pressed the button and in a instant the elevator went off, to the right.

"What's going on!" Grandpa Joe yelled as he was hurled to the wall.

"The Elevators going sideways!" screamed Mr. Teevee.

Then the Elevator lunged down in the most unheard of speed. Their feet lifted off the ground and the adult's hit their heads on the ceiling.

"Quick! Stop it! Stop it!" Shouted Charlie.

The Elevator jolted to a stop.

"Did-"

And then it went forwards. As the guest where tossed around in the small glass box and slammed on the walls it was impossible for them not to press any of the buttons. 'Ding' 'Ding' 'TrrrrDing'. But only one button remained green in the sky of red lights, the television room, and the elevator would not stop until it had reached there.

"Is there no-" Mr. Teevee was knocked to the right, "no stop button!"

Charlie, who was near the door, checked the buttons next to it, "I don't see one!"

The Elevator was then surround by blackness and it's speed grew slower until it stopped. The door opened with a pleasant ping. Mike, who was leaning on the door, fell back onto the floor. He got up in the darkness to see the door's reflection move as it closed. Then it speed away with the others in it.

Mike hollered into the empty black shaft with no avail. He stood up and looked around, pure darkness. He had the sense though that the room was rather large, and the felt as if he was standing in an empty void. He slowly took a step to the right and his sneaker squeaked. The sound echoed loudly and he waited for it to die. He took another step and it bumped into a wall. He pressed on it with his hands and moved them along until he came across a large switch. He pulled it down, with some force.

Behind Mike something began to hum and the first circle of lights turned on. With the little light coming from behind he could see that there was a row of switches and started to pull them down two at a time until all seven where down. Two by two the lights turned on and turned the room white, which in fact was a white colored room. Mike turned around and saw the size of the room and found it very odd that the only thing there was platform, a round table and a TV.

He walked over to the small chair before the TV and sat down. He was starting to get amazed by the brightness of the lights as they beamed over him. Why, they were a tad bit too bright. He got up and turned around to find the lights glare right at him and he shut his eyes. When he opened them again he squinted, but the light still poured in and burned his eyes. Mike started to run to the switches across the room, but the light was still too strong and burned right through his lids. He ran fasted and started to fumble his hands along the wall.

"Hello Mike, you like Televasion? You'd like this invention very much."

"Who's there?" Yelled Mike, "Who are you!"

"I'm standing right here, can't you see me?"

Mike turned around at the sound of the voice. "Who are you?"

The voice laughed. Mike forced his eyes open, ripping burning lids up, and was welcomed by the color white. White, burning his eyes, white, rapping around his skull, white, stinging his pupils. And then black.

Mike blinked but could no longer see the lights. He rubbed his eyes and found that he could not see at all.

"Did you ever want to be on TV, Mike?" 


End file.
